I want to be with you
by organic haircoat
Summary: Zero decides that he wants to be with his kind after an incident with a hunter. KanamexZero YukixZero a little bit
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the vampire knight characters. Hey—I don't even own Vampire knight, if I did though There would be less Yuki and Kaname and More Zero :) But I don't So I have to make do with writing fanfiction. And this is my first post...so please don't be too mean!

CHAPTER ONE

Zero pulled on his hunters gear and headed out into the howling wind.

Bits of ice stung his eyes and he didn't look back at the small house that was set behind him creaking slightly in the ferocity of the wind. Zero had been sleeplessly trawling through papers of vampire encounters, so much so that he had escaped Cross's clutches for the holidays and had gone out on his own to deliberately, it was to give him more time to look for the Kuran's.

Zero shielded his eyes, the wind was forcing him backwards but he kept on putting one foot in front of the other. He was focused on his goal, finding the Kuran's and their entourage. According to what he had found they were residing in a mansion not to far away from a isolated mountain.

Yuki smiled and twirled around Kaname "Can't you imagine...all the lights and dresses and music!" Her feet floated across the floor, her vampire grace making her look like a princess on a cloud.

"We're so isolated that it wouldn't matter if we had the music up loud and the house would look so beautiful with lots of people in it...don't you think Kaname?"

Kaname laughed gently and leaned back on his desk. "Yuki, if people saw our party, which with all the cars coming up to our house there's no doubt people would see, it would arouse suspicion we don't want that" He patted Yuki on the shoulder, he knew how much his sister missed being with people other than him and the night class who could be a little...sadistic even to those as oblivious as Yuki.

"There's nothing I can do for it Yuki, unless we want to be caught and brought in by vampire hunters looking for a prize than I can't allow for this to happen."

Yuki's shoulder's dropped there was a look of disappointment and maybe a trace of longing? Kaname placed a light hand on his sister's shoulder, "what was so important about having a party, it's never been such a big deal to you before?"

Yuki looked up at her brother and her face flushed a light pink "it's nothing just a silly idea" but Kaname didn't believe her, there was something about the date that she proposed that reminded him of someone, someone who was at the head of all this mess. Kaname's eyes became distant and Yuki dismissed herself realizing that it would take while for the pure blood to snap out of his day dream.

Zero's cheeks were rosy from the cold. As much as he would've hated any one to of noticed he was thin and tired. He had bags under his eyes from many sleepless nights from trying to find Yuki and Kaname, the only vampires that had tolerated him for any length of time.

As he walked message from the chairman rang through Zero's mind. He usually didn't pay much attention to Cross's antics but this time he seemed a little more stressed than usual and it was something else to focus on besides his burning cheeks.

'Zero, where are you, I found this number on your bedside table, don't know why you left it there. Probably for your daddy to find it when he got worried...good Zero-Chan!' Mentally Zero skipped through the next part of the message until he came to where it said, 'I want you to be careful Zero-Chan daddy had some nasty people come looking for you today and he didn't like the look of them one bit. So you make sure you keep away from anyone that wants to hurt you!'

Then the chairman blabbered away in his usual manner until his answering machine cut him off mid sentence.

The new vampire hunter's council leader came to Zero's attention when the imaginary cross in his head said that. He was tall, with dark, black eyes. His skin was the color of concrete and Zero didn't trust him one bit. It was possible he had coming looking for Zero at Cross academy. The thought of it made him shudder.

The first day that Zero had met him they'd been alone together in the meeting room, his eyes had flashed a dark amber color and before Zero knew it he was being held by his throat in mid-air. The hunter had tried to pull his hands away, the man loosened his grip and instead pushed Zero against the wall so that he couldn't twist away.

Then he'd reached out a cold hand and stroked Zero's tattoo while staring at it, fascinated. Zero had squirmed and kicked the guy in the shins. The man just laughed, Zero didn't even know his name so he couldn't ask him to stop in the usual formal manner which could mean insulting him even more than he already was. Like most hunters he probably was angry that a vampire like him was allowed inside without shackles and a person to whip him every time he breathed.

In a low, warning voice in Zero's ear he whispered "Who do you really belong to Kiryuu-Cross." At that he had dropped Zero on to the ground and left his long coat sweeping the ground as he walked, taking all trace of warmth along with it. Zero had been to shocked to challenge him. Though he was tempted to shout that he had no connection whatsoever with Cross and that he had called him onii-kun once. When he was half delirious from blood lost which hardly counts.

Zero shivered and protectively covered his tattoo with his hand. Where his hand was felt dirty, the tattoo felt like a bar code and Zero wanted nothing more than to be with the person that it was linked to. Something in the way that the tall man had looked at him, had made Zero feel like he was an animal at the zoo.

A gust of wind tore the last of Zero's warmth from his body. No matter how hard he tried to pull the edges of his coat together he couldn't gain enough body warmth to stop his body from shutting down.

As his legs weakened the wind blew him backwards. He was blinded by the strong snow, he couldn't see a thing. Before Zero knew it he was on the wet snow his cheeks burning from the harsh slap of ice. Try as he might he had no strength left to get back up and continue walking to the Kuran mansion. To Yuki; the only vampire who didn't see him as something to be parade around like a prize. Zero's head hit the base of a tree and he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Yuki was reading by the window. She was sitting on a big sun bed, although at this time of year there wasn't much sun. Her book was something that her old English class had, had to read one term. But she'd never gotten around to it, she was glad she hadn't it was boring. She rested her forehead against the frosted glass and tried to count the snowflakes that were falling.

Before she had been trying to convince Kaname to let her have a party on Zero Kiryuu's birthday, thankfully he hadn't picked up on the date but she was disappointed. It was her one chance to invite Zero and Cross.

Although Kaname didn't know it, she missed her best friend. Yuki turned her head to see if the fir tree that she had decorated with lanterns was covered in snow yet. She thought she saw a figure lying beneath the tree getting blown around because of the strong winds.

Yuki stood up and threw on her winter coat determined to find out what it was that was being thrown around like a rag doll. Yuki opened the door and shut it quickly so that all the snow didn't get it. She shielded her eyes from the snow and marched out to the fir tree. She stood over the body spreading her legs so that she wasn't blown over by the wind. Gently she turned the body over so that she could see the face.

Yuki screamed. Zero's face was touched with a blue hue, his skin was cold and it was rubbery to touch. Not caring what Kaname would think about having the ex-human in his house she picked him up. His stiff body was hard to carry, but she eventually made it inside. Kaname shut the door for her and took Zero out of Yuki's arms. She blushed "I'm sorry Kaname, I-" Kaname turned and walked off. Yuki didn't follow after Kaname, she could tell just by looking at him that he would talk to her about this later.

Kaname held Zero close to him. The boy was light, but his body was stiff from cold. Kaname closed his eyes and focused on listening for Zero's heartbeat. It was faint but it was there. He sighed with relief, the last thing he wanted was the last of the Kiryuu clan to die on him. Especially one who meant so much to him.

Aido Hanabusa was swinging on the doors of his cousin Akatsuki Kain bedroom. "Kain...I'm bored" His childish voice was high pitched and annoying Kain. "Kaaaaiiiiiin"

Kain sighed his cousin may be a genius but he really did behave like a five year old. He heard footsteps coming down the timber floor corridor. He quickly turned from his desk to scold his cousin before he got in trouble. "Aido Hanabusa sit down." He said it quietly but firmly. His cousin pouted and swung on the door even more.

Kaname spotted the blond vampire swinging on the door. It wasn't uncommon and Kaname wasn't interested in telling him off right now. But he did need the genius's knowledge. "Aido stop swinging on the door and help me with something." Kaname didn't even stop walking to check that the young vampire was following him.

Kain didn't even have to look to know that his cousin was right behind Kaname trying to get a look at who he was carrying. He could hear his voice from back at his bedroom. "What!...Lord Kaname!..No I—but!" He smirked and kept on writing his report back to Cross on their current status and whereabouts. The chairman did seem to be worried about his adopted daughter Yuki. For obvious reasons.

In fact he seemed to be worried about the whole night class, the way he wrote his letter was not the usual ramblings of an obsessed headmaster...but maybe a stressed ex-hunter?

Aido gasped when he saw who was in Kaname's arms. "What!...Lord Kaname!" Kaname continued walking into the infirmary. Which was usually (thankfully) empty. Gently he laid Zero down on the bed realizing with relief that the boy's skin had warmed up a little.

"No! Kaname-Sama, he's a hunter. Even if he is a vampire he's still a gun-" Kaname held up his hand, "I do realize this. But did you expect me to leave him out in the snow? Surely that is not appropriate even for a pure blood."

Aido lowered his head, "No, I-"

Kaname's eyes flashed in annoyance_ 'did this boy not know when to be quite!' _

"I want you to tell me if he is going to be okay and what he might need to get better. That is all I require. Thank you Hanabusa."

Aido looked up "But!...I mean, uh, okay." Kaname looked angry, he was worried about Zero, which meant that he didn't want Aido wasting time blabbering away. While Hanabusa got out the medi-kit and fiddled around listening to Zero's heart beat and checking blood pressure, Kaname walked out to go find Yuki.

Yuki heard Kaname calling for her and immediately followed his voice. "Here!" She looked at him with her bright bubbly eyes "Is he okay! Kaname, is he going to be okay?"

Kaname shrugged "His with Hanabusa in the infirmary, I figured the kid could do with something to do." Yuki nodded her head in a quick bow and rushed off to make sure that he wouldn't do anything that could hurt her Zero.

Yuki had started to miss the way Zero would turn up and pull her back into his body. The way his soft skin would brush against hers, and how no matter what she did he would always turn up when she wanted him. "Zero please be okay" She muttered softly to herself, apologetically stepping around Rima and Senri who were walking together talking about something.

When she finally arrived where Zero was Hanabusa was just starting to pack up. "Hana-chan! Is he okay! Oh poor Zero, Zero are you going to be alright!"

Hanabusa nodded sourly "Don't worry Yuki the hunters is going to be around to kill us once more." Then he walked off leaving a list of instructions behind. Yuki picked them up and read them shaking her head at the first few that Hana-chan had tried to scratch out in his messy writing.

Put him back out in the snow.

Don't put near immediate heat

Coma should lesssen in a few hours. Give fluid every few hours.

Give to a level E they should like each other

Don't allow movement in way of walking but encourage arm and head movement.

May be side effect of delirium but then expect that from all level E's so take that as no change

Yuki tucked the list into her pocket. She'd been able to read Hana-chan's comments despite his scribbling and would've tapped the cheeky vampire on the head had she known before he left.

Instead she leaned over and kissed Zero's cheek. Zero moved slightly under her kiss but his eyes remained closed. She ran his fingers through his silky silver hair. It was so beautiful she longed to be able to play with the hair all day. She rested on the edge of the bed fondling the vampire's hair. Part of her could still feel the weight of the bracelet she used to wear before Kaname asked her to remove it. Yuki's hand moved down from his hair to his tattoo. She kissed it lightly but drew back as she heard the stern footsteps of Kaname Kuran.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Kaname walked into the infirmary and gave a grim smile to Yuki. "How is he?"

Yuki nodded happily "Yup! He's gonna be all right!"

Kaname resisted the urge to roll his eyes and tell Yuki to get lost.

Instead he ruffled her hair "Why don't you go get your self something nice? I'll look after Kiryuu-Kun"

Yuki shot a doubtful look at her brother but quickly scampered off; not wanting to anger the pure blood. "Thanks Kaname!" She called as she rushed down the hall way.

Kaname didn't return the comment; he only thought '_well if that's how much you care about Kiryuu then I guess I've got nothing to worry about.'_

Kaname smiled to himself. Zero would be all his, after all the hunter would owe it to him after he looked after Zero in his blood needs. Zero would never run the risk of becoming a level E if he got his way. Sometimes those little vampire tales did help him after all.

Staring into space Kaname fondled the silver hair. He took a seat next to him and settled in ready to spend all the time it took for his lover to wake up.

In his day dream Zero was sitting on Kaname's lap. '_Kaname, how could I have loved Yuki so much, especially when you were always there for me. I should have known it was your idea to let me drink your blood.' Then Kaname smiled and brushed back the silvery locks from Zero's face and swept them up into his hand. They felt like pure gold in his hand, Zero's neck was exposed and his blood smelt like heaven. He leaned in close, his breath tingling on Zero's neck. But his lover didn't even struggle, instead he rested his head on Kaname's chest whispering "I want to be with you Kaname."_

He heard the lightest sound it was one of muffled surprise. Kaname realized that he was smothering Zero's mouth with his hand. The sleeping boy hand been woken up by the sudden lack of oxygen and was staring at Kaname who's fangs were barely scraping against the skin.

In an instant Kaname was back to his straight backed sitting position, like it never happened.

Zero thought he had seen the blood lust in Kaname's eyes, but regarded it as a mere dream. As disgusted he was to admit it even to himself he wanted Kaname to need him, just like he needed Yuki once and like he needed them again now.

He missed the small sense of belonging that came along with the jibes and sneers of the night class. He struggled into a sitting position, but Kaname's strong hand forced him back down onto the bed. He struggled beneath the strength of the pure blood. He wanted to tell Kaname to drink his blood, he wanted Kaname to have part of him, even if he was only a lowly Level D.

Kaname held back a laugh as Zero pouted up at him. He looked so adorable he just wanted to lean down and kiss those pink lips. Instead he forced out his most serious face and lowered his voice "Kiryuu-Kun, I suggest that you do as I say. Since you have trespassed on Kuran property, as well as distressing my sister – that of which I do not approve. So unless you want to be thrown out, I strongly suggest that you lay down until you are deemed recovered."

Zero pouted even more, but Kaname's eyes glinted dangerously. So he allowed for Kaname to pull the covers back over him and place his pillow back under his head. It was clear Kaname was only doing this for Yuki, but some part of Zero wished that Kaname was doing it because he cared for Zero.

Yuki scowled sitting by herself in the kitchen. Ruka had come through before and asked her if she was okay. She'd nodded quickly, not wanting to unload her problems on the already snooty girl. Yuki decided to go find Kaname and tell him that she was ready to take over the shift now. But when she went up the she found a small smile on Kaname's face and his hand resting with the other boy's on the bed. But Zero was still sound asleep. She scowled even more and walked off already planning on how to win her Zero from Kaname. After all he must have turned up to see her!

Back at the hunter's association Hayato* was pacing. He knew that the little Kiryuu had escaped from his hunters watch, he would punish the general severely for that. Kiryuu's were valuable to the hunter's association. Why wouldn't they, as the leading hunting clan it was their duty to always serve the leader to their best.

But the young Kiryuu had not displayed one ounce of loyalty towards him. Hayato would make him pay...but he was pretty.

Hayato nodded to himself, the boy was pretty, he'd make a great cover for his next endeavor. 'Turning Vampires back to humans.' Unfortunately it could ruin his beautiful face. So maybe, Hayato will just force blood tablets into him and make him pretend to be human. Hayato smiled, thinking of having such a pretty Kiryuu face at his mercy.

In his sleep Zero shivered. Remembering the times that he'd been thrown hard against the wall. Hayako had picked him up by his collar and yelled at him. Calling him weak for giving into his blood lust. Then when Zero was just about to scream from the pain of being continuously pounded against a wall, he would hold Zero against the wall. Stroking Zero's cheek, letting his hand wander down to his tattoo. Then whispering in his ear "You know you're all mine Kiryuu. You belong to me, like an animal." Then he would laugh, and every time Zero would shudder, too tired to be angry and fight back.

*Man like a falcon. (name meaning : Hayako


	4. Chapter 4

oh my gosh, I don't know how I managed to write four chapters. But I have. Wow, really can't believe that. I apologize for any OOCness of characters. I try my best but sometimes I do that.

CHAPTER FOUR

Zero was sitting propped up by cushions talking with Yuki. Already his skin was healing from the small cuts he'd received and he was able to walk around a little bit. Yuki had smothered him with hugs and kisses as soon as he had woken up. Aido had come in and pulled her off him. Scolding Zero for being so forward with the vampire princess. Yuki had just giggled and told Aido it was her fault.

"Zero...not that I'm not glad that you're here, but why did you come to Kuran castle?" Yuki looked at Zero with her innocent brown eyes. His face was harsh, as it usually was but there was something else in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before.

Zero looked up at Yuki, their light conversation turning serious. "I- Yuki, I'm a hunter. But-" Zero looked away he wasn't sure of what to say. Was it weak to tell her that he wanted to be with her, vampires, even though he swore to kill her. He took a deep breath to answer but before he could Aido interrupted.

"Isn't it obvious Yuki, he came to kill us all and now he's here, in the perfect position to kill us. Isn't that right hunter." Aido spat the words out, his eyes were filled with hatred and his cheeks were flushed with anger.

Immediately Zero shook his head,_ 'I better tell her before she believes the crazy vampire and I never get my chance again.' _"Yuki! I miss being with people who know what it's like to be a vampire. I hate being a hunter, its not who I am anymore. I will do anything to prove that I mean what I say." As soon as he said it he scrunched his eyes shut. He sounded so un-him like, so pathetic and weak. He felt a cool hand on his cheek, he leaned into it taking comfort from the touch.

The room was so quiet you could hear the sound of breathing and nothing else. Aido stood with his arms crossed trying not to look surprised at the confession of the hunter. In truth he did believe him, but he couldn't help but see how far he was willing to go to prove how much Zero wanted to stay. He marched over to the bed oblivious to the quiet moment that he and Yuki were having. He stuck his hand out like a demanding child "give up Bloody Rose then."

Zero looked at Yuki, finally opening his eyes. Yuki shook her head "you don't have to Zero, I know how much Bloody Rose means to you." But Zero could see the distrust in her eyes. He wanted to be with the night class. He wanted to be safe from Hayako, the council leader who was so much stronger than he was. He had no wish to be continuously threatened, his privileges to level E blood taken away until he was almost driven to insanity. He dug his hand under his pillow, and drew out the gun. He stared at it for a moment, but anything was better than being at Hayato's mercy. He put it in Aido's waiting hand. Yuki stared at him and Aido blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected the hunter to give in so easily. From his position at the door Kaname smiled, his Zero wanted to be with him...almost.

Hayako leaned back in his chair, annoyance displayed across his face. "So little Zero-kun is lost in the snow is he." The young hunter nodded clearly struggling to keep his fear under control. Hayako scowled, he dismissed the young hunter with a wave of his hand. It seems he would have to be the one to pull the hunter back into line. A young genius came in quietly. "Sir, I have what you asked." Hayako nodded for him to continue. "The transformation process, it takes around two months, but it works. You just need them to create a blood bond with a human. The continual demands made by the human through the blood bond and the swap of blood can result in the losing of fangs and then the dulling of senses...but unfortunately many of our test subjects have...suffered, injuries." the genius paused, wondering how to word the cuts and screams of the subjects – nicely.

Hayako frowned "And the blood tablets? I have somebody who I'm sure would be interested."

The teenager placed a metal box on his desk. "They're in sets of fifty. They work on level E's, and the few level D's that we've gotten out hands on have worked too."

Hayako smiled, soon he would be known as the first hunter to completely wipe out all the vampires. Except for the few ones that he wanted to keep that is. "That's fantastic. Keep up the good work, you never know I might just find a little reward for you." _'Like not letting my vampires, that will soon be mine, kill you'_

The genius nodded, clearly feeling patronized. He left the room after a quick bow.

Kaname walked into the infirmary. He wanted to spend time with Zero, make sure that his Zero wanted to be with him too. "Yuki, Aido I think it's time the two of you had you private lesson don't you think?" Aido was still teaching Yuki, and it was the only excuse that Kaname could think of to get rid of the pair.

They nodded, Aido paused unsure of what to do with the gun. Then grinned, _'throw it in the fire!...no, no in jelly! Then give it back and it won't work...genius! You're a genius ! you're so amazing Aido'. _Aido deep in thought walked into Kaname who was looking at him sternly.

Kaname raised an eyebrow "I wonder what you're doing with Kiryuu-Kun's gun." Kaname plucked the gun up out of his hands. "I know what you're thinking Hana-chan and I really don't think so. An anti-vampire weapon -actually any weapon- I just don't trust you with around here." Aido pouted briefly then gave an apologetic bow to Kaname "Yes Kaname-Sama." Yuki grabbed Aido by the sleeve chattering endlessly about a report that she meant to do. "See ya Zero-chan!" She called back before they were to far away for Zero to hear her voice.

Kaname smiled gently. "Now Zero, I heard your confession from before. I'd like to know what brought it on." He tucked the gun into his own pocket rather than giving it back to Zero. He noticed the boy's eyes follow his action and he laughed to himself. How he could kiss those sweet lips, how he longed to grab him and tell him that he was never letting go.

Zero shifted uncomfortably under the pure blood's gaze. "No reason, I just missed being around other vampire that's all." He stared at his hands, for was some reason he was having trouble lying to the vampire. He felt Kaname's hand wrap tightly around his wrist.

"I know when a vampire is lying to me Kiryuu, and don't think I appreciate it if there's some kind of danger to anyone. Including you, I need to know" Kaname gripped Zero's wrist tightly enjoying the contact between them. He felt Zero struggle to get out of his grip and he bent down and kissed Zero gently on the lips. Zero immediately stopped struggling, his whole body went still and rigid. Kaname slid his hand under his arms and lifted him up gently deepening the kiss. Zero didn't kiss back, but he didn't try to pull back either. Kaname laid him back down and took his lips regretfully off of Zero's.

Zero stared up at Kaname. "What the! I-...was that some kind of pure blood ritual?" He was so naive and innocent. Kaname smiled softly, it couldn't hurt to let Zero think that for now. Kaname nodded "Yes, now you are indebted to tell me."

Zero made a hissing sound. "I didn't ask for that so I don't owe you anything!" He tried to sound brave, but in truth he was freaked out, because he had enjoyed the feeling of Kaname's lips on his. His smell intoxicating him. "But...I came, I guess to get some kind of normal again. I mean the council thinks I'm some crazy vampire who is at their back and call. That's not true! I'm still me, I still have...emotions I'm not a monster yet!"

Kaname decided that the vampire lying down was stressed enough. He didn't need to deal with his teasing at the same time. "What did they do to you?" He got straight to the point and sat down so that his face was level with Zero. He tried to sound calm, but in truth the reality of what just happened. He'd kissed Zero, the most beautiful boy in the world. He wanted to kiss him again, and hold him in his arms like he had when Zero was frozen.

Zero looked at Kaname "You're going to think I'm weak and I probably am. But I drank the blood from the level E's I killed. It kept me sane enough to complete the next mission and go to school on good days. But this guy...the hunter council leader. His name's Hayako, he hates me. I wasn't allowed to do that anymore. He had me followed everywhere. Then..he told me I belonged to him, like a piece of property. I don't do I" Zero's voice choked. Only two people had the right to treat him like that. One was Yuki cross and the other he was in the room with right now.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Kaname pulled Zero into his arms. He held the fragile figure. Never wanting to let go, "no you don't belong to him" _'I'll get him back for tormenting something that is mine!' _ "You belong right here." He murmured into Zero's ear.

Zero struggled to breath normally, he was trying not to cry, he and Kaname might not be friends but he was glad that he was here. "He threw me against the wall so many times. I just couldn't fight against him. I...I came here, if I can stay."

Kaname smiled and stroked the silky hair. "Yes, promise me you won't do anything rash and you're perfectly welcome." While he stroked his hair Kaname thought about the time when he fell in love with Zero. The night that he let Zero bite him, he'd held his head in place. When Zero's fangs hungrily bit into him. His pure blood powers allowed him to wander inside Zero's mind. He'd found secrets there that had made him want to cry and protect Zero. But most of all he found that Zero's deepest worry wasn't about turning into a monster. But there being no one left to care for him. That was why he always forced himself to keep his emotions under lock and key. It was a safe guard, a wall of protection, if he never got close to anyone they could never hurt him. He'd watched Zero's parents die, the boy had seen them.

He felt the pure blood's fangs that turned his Zero into a vampire pierce his neck and his feeling of loneliness when his sensei dropped him off at some randoms door. He'd felt more love for Zero then, then he had ever felt for anyone else. The love that he felt had only grown. Once Zero bit him, he'd been unable to stop himself thinking about the silver haired teenager. Now that he was so close, Kaname forced himself into Zero's mind again. 'It's for his own good I have to know what Hayako has done to him. He is mine now after all, it's my right.' Kaname smiled, it was true, Zero had been his ever since he'd entered Zero's mind. As a pure blood it left a mark on the people that a pure blood did that too. The mark was on Zero, a slight berry taste to his blood. Not a taste that a lowly level D had, normally. Once again Kaname entered the mind of Zero Kiryuu.

From the door Senri and Rima watched the interaction between Kaname and Zero. It wasn't their place to stop a pure blood, but he was a level D. Senri looked at Rima, she nodded back. They went to find Takuma, Kaname's closest friend.

Takuma stared at Rima and Senri, promptly he shut his mouth. "His a pure blood we can't go against his wishes and you know that." Takuma said it more for himself than for the pair standing in front of him. He was sitting at his desk filling in a report. Yet another university was trying to steal Aido Hanabusa away from them. No matter how hard he tried to keep the genius quiet about their whereabouts some how always a little information would get out to someone. He'd have to tell Kaname about their hide out being discovered sometime soon. But right now he had to deal with this new piece of news.

"So your saying that our pure blood king is in love with Zero?" The two silently nodded back, Takuma shook his head. This was hard to believe, but then again, it could advantage them greatly. If they did have the last of the hunter-Kiryuu clan on their side. The council could possibly leave them alone. Then again they'd be just as likely to accuse Kaname of holding Zero hostage. Takuma frowned posing with his long fingers on his chin. "I suppose, if they are really together...we could accidentally break them up. Someone go find Kain and Aido, I have a feeling we're going to be needing them." Takuma grinned. Senri left silently leaving Rima sitting on the bed playing with her orange gold hair.

Aido threw paper balls at Yuki's head. The princess didn't even notice. She was too busy blabbering on about Zero. He sighed, Yuki wasn't a good student at the best of times. But with all the business with Zero he was going to have to either tell Kaname that his sister wasn't a natural genius or fake her grades. He was seriously thinking about this question (How to convince Kaname that the grades weren't fake) when he became aware that Senri was standing at the door waiting for him. The boy had a habit of waiting to be noticed rather then letting others no that he was there. It was probably because most people noticed him straight away. Especially with his model looks. Hanabusa scribbled on the board before he left.

When Yuki Kuran can tell Aido Hanabusa why Zero has anything to do with modern Geography, Aido will be straight back in to teach her everything she needs to know about Level E's and their slow descent into insanity. 3 Aido Hanabusa.

Senri raised an eyebrow at Hanabusa's message. But the genius just kept on walking, "So, what's so important?-not that I'm not grateful." Hanabusa was glad to have escaped Yuki's 'I love Zero so much I'm about to burst' session. Senri gave him a side ways look then led him into Takuma's room. Hanabusa bit his lip, "If this is about replacing your blood tablets with pain killer, I left the box in the second draw down. No need to get me in trouble!" The last thing he wanted was another long lecture from Takuma. The cheery vampire could be scary when he was telling someone off.

Rima's eyes glinted with laughter "It's okay Hana-Chan, I found them for Senri. But that's not why we need you." She patted the spot next to her for Senri. Senri left Hanabusa's side and sat down next to Rima. Takuma smiled happily, it was surprising he was worried he looked so happy. "It seems that our resident level D has captured the attention of none other than Kaname Kuran. Hana-Chan, I was wondering if you could either prove this to be wrong...or help us split them up."

Hanabusa stared at Takuma "But he's a pure blood, we can't do that...eww why a level D too!" Takuma grinned, it was pretty clear what Hanabusa thought.

Kain's arm wrapped around his cousin's shoulder. "Hana-Chan I really hope you haven't made a nuisance of...wait what did you just say!" Kain's hand was gripping Hanabusa's so hard that the blond actually squeaked in pain. "That's Kaname-sama you're talking about."

Takuma ignored Hanabusa's squeals and explained to Kain "Zero and Kaname are almost and item." He grinned at Kain's shocked look. Rima and Senri looked oblivious to the conversation but you could tell by the way that the corners of Rima's mouth were turned up and Senri was sitting up straight that they were excited.

Kain stared then blinked "alright, so what are we doing about it! He can't love a level D."

Takuma leaned forward. "We were hoping that your cousin could help us with that."

A/N the chapter after this one is going to be a fun one. I'm thinking by the time you've reviewed that I might have managed to post it up. But you never know. Please read and review! Thankyou to those who have reviewed, and the advice you might have given :)


	6. Chapter 6

Lol if you thought I was playing OOC characters before and it annoyed you. Don't read, and to everyone who has reviewed or favorited or alerted or whatever else, thankyou! 3 3 3

CHAPTER SIX

The five of them were huddled together. Hanabusa was whispering away happily, while his cousin Kain was listening carefully making sure that his cousin wasn't getting too excited. Even Senri was laughing a little bit at Hanabusa's ideas.

Takuma was writing down a list of them so that they could vote on the best one. Most of them were aimed at Zero, but even if they were a little biased, it was still fun.

Roll Zero's hair up with coiled rubber bands, make there be so much that he has to cut them off.

Itching powder on the infirmary fan.

Convince Kaname that Zero actually love Yuki

Tell Zero scary pure blood Vampire stories so that he's scared of Kaname

Swap blood tablets for condensed dye.

Make Yuki so angry at Kaname/Zero that she has a screaming fit at one of them for going out with the other

Takuma looked over their list. A few of them my work on their plan. Kain laughed and pointed to number four, "I vote for that one, scaring Zero would be hilarious!"

Hanabusa smirks "Agreed, not that it would be hard to scare a wimp like Kiryuu-Kun!"

Senri speaks up "But wouldn't Yuki be a better subject? She does love Zero from what I heard from Hana-Chan." Rima nods in agreement, it's up to the happy abnormal Vampire Takuma now.

Takuma grinned "Why not both!" The other four grinned.

Takuma and Senri walked into the infirmary. The grinned at Zero. Takuma spoke first "Kiryuu-kun! It's so good to see you again."

Zero looked up at them his expression was harsh. "What do you two want?"

Senri shrugged, Takuma patted Zero on the shoulder "We figured that you should learn about Vampire history. After all you are a newbie vampire. And every vampire should be well educated!"

Zero squirmed, history had never been his best subject. "I don't know..." Senri sat on his legs. Zero was surprised, the model was far heavier than he looked. He couldn't move his legs. Takuma sat down by his side. "Well, once upon a time..."

****  
>Rima tied her ribbon in her hair. Then nodded to herself, she looked good today. Calmly thinking about what she was going to say she walked down the corridor getting ready to knock on Yuki's door. She brushed down her dress wishing she had her parasol on her. She missed the feeling of it in her palm. She knocked on the door "Yuki? It's me!"<p>

Yuki came to the door and smiled "Rima, hey! What is it?" Rima stepped inside Yuki's room and sat down on Yuki's bed. She liked Yuki, and knew that the girl viewed her as a close friend. So this wouldn't be too hard. "Well you know about how Zero came in yesterday?"

Yuki nodded "I found him you know, I walked out into the snow and carried him to the door!" Rima smiled slightly back "Well...I think Kaname likes him. Senri told me that they were kissing!" Yuki stared at Rima open mouthed "No! Zero might have...I don't know! Oh—but, they" She pouted. "Rima what should I do! Zero's mine!" She grabbed the other girl's hands and squeezed them. Rima knew the girl would get the idea of what to do without her telling her. "But Zero vowed to kill you Yuki, why do you still love him?" Rima asked the princess, the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could pull them back in.

Yuki blinked twice, "I don't know, I've always loved him no matter what." Yuki paused then frowned "He's mine you know, I've known him since I was little. So that is definitely first dibs. I can't love anyone else. I know I can't!" Then not even pausing to say good bye to Rima Yuki stormed out of the room ready to tell her brother exactly who owns Zero.

Kain checked Kaname's room then nodded to his cousin "he's not in there." Hanabusa grinned and tiptoed through the door. In Kain's pocket there were compounded white powder forming around powdered purple dye. These were a guaranteed purple mouth for at least a day. Hanabusa's eyes scanned for blood tablets. They didn't want to have to go through any personal draws. Kain pointed "You think that's it?" They were talking quietly just in case anyone was listening at the door. Hanabusa nodded and then pushed the original packet under Kaname's pillow, Kain replaced the missing packet with the fake ones and then they ran out of there before they got caught.

Senri nodded at Takuma, even the happy vampires could be scary at times. Zero was holding the duvet of the hospital bed a little to tightly than he should have. His eyes were wide and Senri patted Zero on the legs struggling not to tell the poor guy that it was all made up. "See ya round Zero-Chan!" Senri called cheekily as he dragged a chuckling Takuma from the room.

Kaname watched his sister enter the room. Her cheeks were flushed pink, hopefully Hanabusa hadn't let her get drunk again. Seeing her drunk once was enough for his entire long life. She'd been crying and too loud, and even stupider than the Yuki that they normally had to deal with.

Yuki marched straight over to Kaname "We need to talk! Zero-Chan is mine, he always will be and you can never take him from me!"

Kaname nodded, so it must've been her who had seen them kissing, he had been worrying that it was someone else. Knowing his friends that could have been a worry. He stood up and faced Yuki, she couldn't have his Zero. "What makes you think that Zero is yours, Yuki?"

Yuki took a deep breath "I don't want to listen to your reasoning, Zero is the only one I could ever love, No matter what anyone else thinks, I love him and him only!"

A glass sitting on Kaname's desk shattered, he looked angry. Yuki took a step back, frightened. "Yuki, you may be a pure blood and you may also be my sister. But I am the king, you don't love Zero. You never have loved him like that, you're behaving like a child, and I'm almost inclined to treat you like one!" His voice was angry and Yuki gulped. "Yuki, who put you up to this?"

Kain grinned and nodded to Hanabusa, they were going to get in so much trouble. But he hadn't had this much fun in ages. Hanabusa started to raise a pair of Kaname's black boxers with a big Z and a love heart on them. The pure blood was going to be so mad. Kain smirked in anticipation of his face. For some reason he didn't feel so scared of the pure blood today.

Zero was scared. Angry pure bloods kill the vampire's below them. What if he made Kaname angry by not kissing back! Or falling asleep when he came to visit last night. What if Kaname really did turn him into a spider. Could that be worse then being a vampire! Zero squirmed, he didn't want to admit it, but he hated spiders. Any thing was better than being a spider, even being a vampire. He heard Kaname's boots on the timber and he scrunched his eyes shut. Kaname was coming and he was going to be a spider. With their long legs and venomous bites and thousands of eyes that watched him where ever they go. He whimpered when the boots entered the room and hid under the sheets.

He heard Kaname's laugh "Zero Kiryuu what on earth do you think you're doing!" Zero poked his head out. "Takuma and Senri told me that you turned other vampire's into spiders...especially ones that annoy you." Zero looked at Kaname with his big lilac eyes then muttered looking back down at his hands. "I don't like spiders."

Kaname laughed and pulled Zero into a hug. Yuki stood pouting in the door way she marched over and pulled them apart. "Zero-Chan! That's not okay, you're mine!" Yuki kissed Zero roughly on the lips. Zero pulled away and drew his knees up to his chest. "What! I.." Zero rested his head on his arms, wishing that Kaname would tell Yuki to go away and Kaname would hug him again. He loved the warm arms and his velvet voice. He wanted so much for Yuki to go away, he wasn't hers! At least not like that. He saw her as a sister and he saw Kaname as...as- as over the past few days... his first boyfriend.

Kaname let Yuki kiss his Zero and struggled hard not to smile when he pulled away from her. Yuki looked hurt. Kaname mouthed to her 'get out.' She scowled at Kaname but got out of the room. She walked into the class room where Hanabusa would normally be faithfully waiting for her.

Zero looked up "She left." Kaname nodded, "Yeah, Zero- I...I don't turn people into spiders." He offered lamely, he couldn't tell Zero that he loved him. Not yet anyway. His Zero looked so fragile, he was scared that he might force him into something that he didn't want. He wrapped his arms around Zero tenderly, closing his eyes.

Zero didn't unfold his arms but leaned back into Kaname's warm chest. "Promise?" He whispered, he was trying not to cry. It wasn't about the spiders, but the feeling of rough lips against his. The feeling of being unable to escape and being forced into something that he didn't want, it made him feel scared.

Kaname kissed the silky silver hair. "I promise." When his lips were on Zero's head he felt a light hand on his cheek. Zero's head turned up and faced him. Before he had time to react Zero's lips were on his. They were softer than he could have ever imagined, Kaname slid his tongue gently into Zero's mouth. Together their tongue's twisted together, like in a dance. Kaname pulled Zero too him and Zero didn't resist. Zero deepened the kiss and Kaname was running his fingers through Zero's silky hair. His eyes were closed, but his mind was racing. He wouldn't force Zero, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. He wanted Zero, more than he wanted anyone. He licked Zero's neck breathing hard. Zero exposed his neck his milky skin so tempting. Kaname bit him, his fangs sliding in the skin. His blood flowed over his tongue, it was so sweet. Sweeter than a normal level D's. The more he drank the more Zero held onto his shirt. He pulled back and licked Zero's blood from his shoulder. "You taste so sweet." He growled. Zero just kissed his neck.

Hayako grinned evilly. "I have you Zero and then you'll be all mine." His general had located the Kuran mansion, there he had found traces of Zero. His scarf, and the hunters clasp in the snow. He'd stayed on the outskirts for a few days, observing the house. He reported to vampires raising boxers with a heart and a Z in it. That could only mean two things. Either there was some more vampire's for them to enslave or Zero was there waiting for Hayako. He was going to make that boy pay, and he couldn't wait. He strapped his anti-vampire weapon to his back and stepped out onto the square where six or so waiting vampire hunters stood. They all bowed to him when he arrived. He smirked and got inside the waiting limo not even acknowledging their signs or respect.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Kaname broke the kiss regretfully. He held Zero close still but he looked out the window. In the distance he could see a car coming along the isolated dirt/snow track that led to the Kuran mansion. There was a twinge of worry, not even a postman dared to travel that path. There'd been to many covered up vampire attacks, many villager warnings. So the only people who would be on the path would be close relatives, stupid tourists, or hunters. Kaname murmured into his lovers ear "Zero, what kind of car do high ranking hunters usually take?" Zero was still high from the kiss and not the slightest bit of danger registered with the ex hunter. He whispered back a little too loud, "Well Hayako takes a limo, but most of us prefer to walk, it's easier if we need to hide." Kaname's eyes widened. He pulled Zero close to him, "Not a black limo with a crest on the front?" Zero nodded enjoying the vampire's warmth "Sure does. Noisy pig, he really doesn't look like a pig though, more like a strangled rat." Zero smirked. Kaname just stroked Zero's hair, "Zero why don't you get dressed and come and meet me in my office, do you know where that is?" He had to assemble the other vampires.

Zero smirked even more "Yup, follow the vampire blood road." Then Zero let go of Kaname and started to gather his hunter gear up. So that he could change out of his pajamas.

Kaname left the room using his pure blood powers to call everyone else to his study.

Hanabusa looked at Kain "uh-oh you reckon Kaname's found out about what we did?" the blond ran a hand through his hair. He could feel the little tug at the ring that he wore that linked him to Kaname. Kain shook his head, although he could feel the pull too. "It's probably just to announce what Zero-kun is doing here. Kaname's formal like that." Though he doubted it, if he had being going to do that he would've done it five days ago when Zero arrived. "Better go find out whatever it is."

Senri and Rima arrived first. Kaname was standing by the window (that was thankfully facing away from the flag pole so Hanabusa and Kain were still safe). They bowed when they walked in and Kaname waved them towards a couch. They were about to ask what was going on when Yuki walked into the room closely followed by Hanabusa and Kain. Takuma bounced in happily and stood by Kaname's side. Instantly he picked up that something was wrong. He stood by his friend in his less bubbly way of offering support. He was pretty sure that it was something about Zero and spiders...

Ruka was away with family so that was the whole night class at the moment. They were all assembled like gossip girl. With Senri lying on Rima's lap, Hanabusa resting on the arm of couch with Yuki pressed up close against him. Kain had a hand on Hanabusa's shoulder. They looked beautiful and perfect, but like Zero they were naive to the danger that was approaching. Kaname observed his friends, then sighed "It seems that we will have a few hunters visiting us. I would like all of you to prepare for anything that might happen." Kaname stressed the word anything.

Instantly they all tensed. "So Zero betrayed us? It was to be expected Kaname, he is a hunter." A chorus of Zero-disapproval rippled through the group. Unfortunately just a Zero entered the room. In his freshly washed shirt and jeans with his hair still tousled from Kaname's fingers. He stood stock still when he heard what everyone was saying.

He looked at Kaname for an explanation. Had he just poured his heart out to a vampire who was mocking him behind his back? But before he could turn around Kaname had his hand on his shoulder and was pulling him close again. Zero struggled a little, but Kaname teased his hand off the door handle. Zero let go of it, Kaname's touch making him soften instantly. He let Kaname pull him back into his chest. "Zero has done nothing of the sort. I would appreciate it if you didn't blame my boyfriend instantly." Zero immediately looked up at Kaname, but the vampire wasn't looking back at him. Zero squeezed Kaname's hand in his way of accepting Kaname's offer.

Kaname smiled, it had just slipped out, but it seems that Zero was ready for that anyway. Zero's gun was in his pocket, he knew how much it meant to the silver haired boy but it was his piece of Zero, a piece of Zero just encase something happened. He tightened his hold on Zero and then looked back up at the rest of the vampires watching him. Hanabusa was wriggling around like he usually was when he was expecting to be told off. He'd have to find out what the blond had done afterwards.

"Alright, so you know that there's a chance that hunters might be coming after us." Kaname felt Zero tense but he pressed on "when they arrive I don't want anyone to tell them that Zero is here. It's not a joke, Hanabusa. It's not funny to turn Zero in, because anyone who does, will have to answer to me." The group all shifted and he could see numerous head bows. He stood straighter, "good, you can go, just remember to be on your guard. I can't tell how many there are."

Hayako drummed his fingers on the side of the car door. He was impatient to arrive, ten or so hunters were running ahead to patrol the area to prevent any of them leaving. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Kiryuu, he was going to make him wish that he'd never run away. Hayako looked out the window. He could see the mansion from where he was. They were only a little while away and he was intending to smash the place when he got there.

Hayako amused himself by imagining how many ways he was going to tear the place apart drag Kiryuu from the place and make him beg for mercy. He could hear the teenagers voice now, his lilac eyes would fill with tears. Hayako would grab his silver hair and drag him into the car. He would push his lips on to the hunter's pushing him against the car door so that he couldn't move. No matter how hard Zero would struggle, that only made him kiss him harder. A cruel laugh escaped his lips, not only did Kiryuu bring power among the hunters association, he was great fun to _play _with. Plus he was going to look great as his little slave in the campaign. He flicked the blood tablets that would ensure Zero's complete obedience. The tablets contained a small dosage of nicotine, meaning that a vampire would become hooked on them. Then on Zero's word, hunters would bring forward vampires. Then he would kill them, pretending to be devastated that they didn't survive the process. Meanwhile Zero would hang onto his every word desperate for another taste of the fake blood.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, just wanted to let you know. I enjoyed writing 'boyfriend' in this chapter. So please kill me if I use it too much. But it's sooo cute, I couldn't help myself! Also it took me ages to figure out whether Zero would be able to take these break through tablets. There were pro's and con's on both sides. But in the end I think you'll be happy with the one that I chose :) Plus, sorry about the wait, I got a bit of writers block, but at 1:30 AM I am here with some kind of story to post. So enjoy

CHAPTER 8

Hayako stepped out of the limo. He had three hunters flanking his side, all of them held strong anti-vampire weapons, and specialized in vampire magic. He fondled his weapon looking up at the mansion. In the darkened windows he could see figures. He smiled, this was going to be fun. Already the ways of burning this mansion down he was reliving. One thing caught his eye, he looked at it. "Well, well it seems we have a bunch of kids on our hands." He heard a quite laugh ripple through the group.

A pair of black boxers were fluttering in the wind. The group started to move towards the door. Hayako allowed the three hunters to step ahead of him in a line. They walked ahead of the group One of them reached to open the door. But before he turned the knob a vampire appeared at the door. He was followed by an orange haired one. The stood on the door step and the hunter quickly took a step back to protect Hayako.

If Rima and Senri were surprised they didn't show it. There were six well trained hunters staring up at them. A soft crackling sound could be heard. Rima was readying herself for a fight, not for Kiryuu but for Kaname. Senri's finger was resting on a sharp stud on his jeans, he still looked sleepy but Rima could sense that he was active and alert. The two stood there until they felt a comforting hand on their shoulder. It pushed them gently out the way. Senri tried to resist but how could he refuse a pure blood's order. Kaname stepped out and forced a smile onto his face. "What brings hunters here at such an untimely hour I wonder?" Rima chuckled Kaname was referring to the fact that the hunters had come at daylight. Afternoon and five hours to sunset, but still that was like 1:00 AM to vampires.

Hayako smirked and took a few steps forward, his guard moving with him. "I'm so sorry to pull you from your bed at this time Kaname-sama, but it seems that you have something of mine." He didn't sound sorry at all. Kaname tensed up, restraining himself from punching the idiot in the head.

A low growl could be heard, but not from Kaname. Senri was staring at Hayako, the scent of his blood filled the air. Rima shot a warning look trying to calm Senri down. Senri flicked his finger, allowing the blood whip to stretch to its full length. It slashed the first hunters cheek. Blood spurted from the wound. The rest of the hunters leaped forward in one synchronized motion. Rima immediately burst into life. She shot lightning bolts of energy at the closest hunters. From the windows Kain and Hanabusa were both working furiously to keep the hunters away from Kaname. They were in separate rooms so that they wouldn't interfere with each others power. Hanabusa's window was frosted over. While Kain had his thrown open so that it wouldn't crack from the heat.

In Kaname's study Zero was struggling to get out of Yuki's watchful eye. Kaname had told her not to allow him to leave under any circumstances. She as a result was taking it way to seriously and had sat herself on Zero's lap refusing to move until Zero's boyfriend got back. Zero couldn't stand Kaname doing that to him. He knew what these hunters were going to do, give him bloody rose and those hunting idiots were his. Zero tried to gently push Yuki off, but the lump just wrapped her arms around him tighter. Zero growled "Yuki Kuran Cross, get off me!" He stood up letting Yuki slide to the floor. He dashed to the door finding happily that it wasn't locked. Before Yuki could get up and stop him Zero ran to catch up with his boyfriend and the hunters.

Kaname's heart stopped, he knew what silver haired idiot was running towards him. He could smell his boyfriend's blood. The berry scent filling the hall way. Kaname could hear Senri mutter under his breath "Just what we need." He nodded to himself. He reached out a hand to try and stop Zero from coming into view but Zero dodged the arm and stepped right out into plain sight. Kaname immediately tried to pull Zero back, but the vampire struggled against the hold and stepped in front of Rima and Senri.

Rima realizing what Zero was trying to do reached out a hand, but even with her speed Zero was in front of Hayako before she could pull him back. Hayako gave a triumphant grin to Kaname and grabbed Zero roughly by the collar. He pulled Zero up next to him, almost choking him in the process. Zero didn't say anything, he didn't even look at Kaname with big pleading eyes. Begging him to come after him, because they would just get hurt and it would all be his fault. "Retreat!" Hayako called, he had his prize now after all. Kiryuu had come out willingly, that was as good as signing a contract. He shoved Kiryuu into the car. Minding only that he didn't knock the boy out, he didn't want any ugly bruises on his face.

Zero landed on the floor of the car. His ribs taking most of the damage. He started to push himself off the floor when a heavy boot pressed into the small of his back. "Don't even think about it scum. I don't have time for you, your mine, you just do what I say understand." Zero nodded tasting carpet dust. Hayako leaned back in his seat. This was going to be a fun ride home.

Kaname's shoulder's tensed, he saw Rima reach out a hand to grab Zero. But Hayako had his boyfriend by the collar before she could pull him back. Zero was thrown into the car, a quick thinking Hanabusa shot ice at the tires. Kaname was to shocked to do anything, but Hanabusa kept on shooting ice at the car. Knowing how angry the pureblood was going to be without Zero.

Kaname smiled regretfully calling up to Hanabusa "Hana-chan stop, please, thankyou but it's too late he's gone." Kaname turned to go in. He wouldn't punish Yuki, he himself had experienced a determined Zero. He forced himself not to look back, he would only worry more. For his precious Zero, who was in Hayako's hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys. I get that some of you think that I left a lot of gaps in the last chapter. So I'm going to try and patch them all up in this one. And if you already hate Hayako, then be warned, you're not going to like him much after this one either.

Also, I know there is mistakes in the last chapter but I don't actually know how to edit chapters so I'm just going to have to leave it with an apology.

CHAPTER NINE

Zero did his best to press his mouth shut. Hayako just laughed.

They'd arrived back at Hayako's mansion a few hours ago. He'd walked out of the car leaving Zero on the floor tasting the carpet. His side and back were bruised from Hayako kicking him. Two of the hunters had reached in and pulled him out by his arms. They showed no emotion, Zero struggled to get out of their grip. But he was just dragged along the path. He dug his heals into stop them so that he could run away but they just lifted his light body off the ground and carried him screaming into Hayako's study.

Zero comforted himself with the fact that no matter what, he'd made the right decision. It had been his fault, the others were only found because he had been there. It was all his fault, he'd had to make it up some how.

Hayako forced his lips onto Zero's. Licking the boy's mouth until Zero opened his mouth enough to let his tongue in. He forced Zero up against the wall, holding him there so that he was unable to move. Zero did his best to turn his head away. But the older man was so much stronger than him, Hayako was pressed against him so that he couldn't even breathe. Hayako's tongue was choking him. Bile started to rise in his throat.

Kaname pressed his nails into his palms. He was sitting at his desk writing a proposal of war towards the hunter council. He knew that vampires had been waiting for an order like this one for years. So there was no chance of refusal, not that they would dare refuse him anyway. He rubbed his eyes, they had bags under them. He'd stayed up all night, finding ways to punish himself. How could he have been so dumb as to not stop Zero?

He'd known what the boy had been thinking and at the time he had thought that he was doing the right thing. But he remembered the bruises and the distant look in Zero's eyes. He felt a phantom weight on his lap, the same weight that he felt when Zero was there. In his eyes he could see Zero's silver hair, his lilac eyes teasing him. The skinny arms that had wrapped around him. His Zero, who was so stubborn.

He had found Yuki running down the hallway trying to stop him. She'd been crying so hard when Kaname stopped her from looking for him. She told him how she'd hit her head on the floor and she had been too focused on the pain to think clearly.

She blamed herself, she'd been trying to be light hearted and lift Zero's serious mood. Kaname had sent her to bed, she had been hysterical.

Hanabusa was in there with her now, he'd looked pretty worried about the Kuran princess.

Kaname's eyebrows were knitted together. He cursed himself for doing petty work while Zero, his boyfriend, was in the hands of a monster.

Hanabusa sat with Yuki on her bed. He was worried about her. He stroked her long glossy brown hair, and pulled her into his chest. She didn't push him off. Instead she turned into his chest and cried more. "Why can't I do anything right! Hana-Chan!"

Hanabusa gently stroked her hair. "Yuki, you didn't Zero is a stupid level D. He probably thought that he could fight him."

Yuki thumped his chest but kept her head in his lap. "Don't say that!" Hanabusa looked down at her sadly "Do you really love him Yuki Kuran?"

Yuki turned her wet face up to Hanabusa, she shook her head. "Not like you mean Hana-chan. At One time I thought I did, that's why I had a fight with Kaname. But he made me realize that I love him like my own brother not like a boyfriend. Still I should have stopped him, sisters can stop their brothers can't they?"

Hanabusa shook his head. "I don't know what Zero was thinking Yuki, but whatever it was you clearly couldn't have changed his mind." as Hanabusa said this then a thoughtful frown came on his face. "Yuki, Zero didn't want to go back with Hayako did he?"

Yuki immediately sat up. "No! Zero hated him...he probably thought it was his fault. He always thought like that back at Cross academy. Every time I fell asleep in class he blamed himself for not being able to do the patrols by himself."

Hanabusa nodded wiping away Yuki's tears. "Sorry, it was just a thought." Yuki seemed to relax. Slowly her breathing slowed and her eyelid drifted together. Her eyelashes laced with little glass beads of tears. Hanabusa swept back her fringe and gave her the softest of kisses on her forehead.

Hayako took his lips off Zero's. He smirked seeing the bruising that there was.

The boy's hands were now pinned to his sides. Hayako reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal box. Holding a struggling Zero against the wall with one hand. The boy was oxygen deprived so Hayako could hold him with one hand.

He flipped open the lid and looked at the 50 white tablets inside. These could turn Zero from a struggling Kaname's lover into his. His alone, the silver hair, lilac eyes and milky white skin. It would all be his. Guaranteed that it worked, even with his weak senses he could smell the pure blood inside him, the blood was stronger than any other blood form. Meaning that the tablets could make Zero throw up all the blood inside him.

Hayako smirked at the thought, my precious zero, you'd have no one to turn to for blood but me. He threw Zero onto the floor. He called in guards to hold his arms behind his back. Zero struggled against the hold. But already he was in pain, Hayako crouched down and prised Zero's mouth open. He tipped two of the tablets in. Then held Zero's jaw shut and got the other guard to hold him tightly. He jabbed Zero in the stomach. Zero swallowed the tablets in surprise. Hayako smirked "Good boy Zero...Cell five, don't hurt him too much, he's going to help me later." Zero coughed looking up at Hayako in hatred. But He refrained from doing anything, just thinking about all the pain he was saving the others from especially Kaname made him feel better.

*****  
>Kaname tapped his fingers on his desk. He hadn't sent the letter, proposing war meant being the enemy of Cross and Yagari. After time he had learned to get along with those two. Relying on them for information on Zero's well being.<p>

He remembered how he had carried Zero through the halls of the Kuran mansion. He had been so light and innocent. The thought of Hayako having Zero now made him shudder. Zero had been a wreck from Hayako when he was still under Cross's care. But the idiot had left Cross academy for the holidays, meaning that until Kaname had found him unconscious they had no idea where he was.

Now once again, Kaname had no idea where his boyfriend was or if he was okay.

Kaname reached out and picked up his mobile. He was going to call Yagari and tell him to be on the look out for Zero. He was unsure if telling chairman Cross was such a good idea, but then again the guy was so protective of Zero and Yuki he'd probably find out where he was in five minutes.

Zero was shackled to a wall. His hands were high above his head, they were paler than usual because the blood was running out of them. He couldn't feel them anymore. Not that it mattered.

He couldn't even move his legs. He had ropes keeping his ankles together and shackles keeping them in place. He had his blood covering his shirt and chin.

The guards who had been keeping watch over him had left long ago. Disgusted by the amount of blood that Zero threw up. The smell of it was thick in the room. But it was mingled with mucus and saliva.

Zero himself was covered in a thin film of sweat, he was almost at the point of passing out. His eyes were rolled back, the only thing that kept him awake were the dissolving blood tablets that were sending shooting sparks of pain into his stomach making him throw up.

Already he had thrown up any blood that might have been in his stomach and he was dry retching occasionally having a stream of his blood pour out of his mouth. Hayako unlocked the door to the cell. He skirted around all the blood and squatted down next to Zero.

Zero didn't look at him. His shallow breathing interrupted as once again he hurled a stream of his blood. It came out of the corners of his mouth painting everything in its way in bright ruby red color. There were bits of dried blood and the fresh blood dribbled over the top of the dried blood causing bigger and bigger scabs.

Hayako was a little disgusted, especially at how weak the vampire hunter actually was. Forcing one more tablet into Zero's mouth, just to ensure that he would be deprived of blood and have to rely on him for it.

He called for a nurse and a guard. He told the guard to unshackle him and the nurse set to work on rubbing the blood of Zero's face.

Hayako took one last look at the hunter before he walked out. He had the metal box filled with the tablets sitting in his pocket. He smiled, Zero was all his, and no one could do anything about it. Once Zero was cleaned up, with the pure blood out of his system, Zero would drink his blood. Making Zero dependent on him to stay alive.


	10. Chapter 10

Short chapter, I've got some computer problems at the moment so please forgive me if the updating becomes slower. Also another plot bunny hijacked my computer, so another plot twist is starting to form.

CHAPTER TEN

Twenty vampires were all shackled to a wall. Red eyes were everywhere. Low moans and screams could be heard amongst the rattling and creaking of chains. Hayako observed the progress from a distance. He had no wish to get close to them. They were the first of the vampires to turn themselves in, little did they know, that his cure was a fake. His plan was well on it's way to being complete. Seeing that all was well he nodded and left as soon as he could. Ignoring the pained breathing and occasional screams of insanity.

He walked up out of the stairs and along a narrow corridor. He took a sharp turn to the right and pulled out a small silver key. He unlocked the door and walked quietly inside. Zero Kiryuu was awake but lying down on the bed with a grumpy look on his face. It was daytime outside and Hayako smirked. "Not sleeping Zero?" Zero didn't say anything, squeezing his eyes shut. Hayako straddled Zero on the bed, forcing his lips onto the hunters. "Funny I thought Kuran would be coming after you by now. Maybe I was wrong hmm?"

Yuki squeezed Hanabusa's hand and stood behind the rest of the vampires. She could hear her adopted father's voice. Then Yagari telling him to calm down.

Kaname smiled and stepped off the door step and walked down to greet his two guests. Yagari shrugged, "I'm sorry Kaname, you know what he's like." He stubbed his cigarette out on the ground and shook Kaname's hand. Cross insisted flustered "He's my son! I don't know why you didn't come straight to me Kaname!"

"I'm sorry cross. I should have you're quite right." Kaname tilted his head.

Hayako scowled, the bloody nephew of Rido's seemed to be on his track. Two hunters had informed him today of the arrival of two senior hunters. One Kaien cross and the other Yagari, both well known hunters who might know Hayako's secret. He had left Zero a few hours ago, the stupid boy falling asleep even thought Hayako was threatening to force him to take more blood tablets.

Kaname nodded, Yuki was biting her lip and leaning into Hanabusa for comfort. "Do we really have to start a war Kaname-sama? It's not that I'm not willing to follow you into battle, but perhaps there is some other way?" Hanabusa's arm tightened around Yuki and he waited for an answer. Kaname shook his head silently. "I understand what you mean, but we have no other choice. Twenty vampires were seen walking into his mansion today. No vampire would walk willingly into there, especially not twenty! He's up to something."

Cross shot a side look at Yagari, then the chairman suddenly in his hunter mode spoke, "You are aware that he previously had a very close relationship with Rido? It is possible he is trying to get his revenge for you attacking his old master. I remember there was quite a stir in the council, because he was going to be the first hunter to be willingly turned. Come to think of it, I have no idea how he managed to become leader of the council either."

Kaname's eye widened. "What! I have to save Zero! Who knows what kind of crazy things an ex-Rido follower would do." Kaname had seen humans who wanted to be vampires before. Most were plump and ugly and they were already half convinced that they were vampires. But Hayako didn't match the description. His uncle Rido had done some crazy things to make his followers follow him. What had Rido said?


	11. Chapter 11

Don't let me near Zero again, the adorable vampire seems to be suffering heavily in my hands, for which I've received a few reviews threatening to send me outs without honey. Which I can't live without, so I promise to do my best not to hurt the vampire as much as I have in previous chapters. Also thankyou—again—everyone who has reviewed faithfully. I'm not addicted to them, but it is nice to get some feedback and know where I am going right and wrong.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Kaname had pressed Cross for the details of Hayako's mansion. As soon as he had he had swept up his coat and ran out the door. He was moving so fast that the ground was blurred below him; He had to concentrate to stop himself stumbling. In his mind there was a stop watch on Zero's life and he didn't want to waste any more time than he already had.

Zero cried out in pain. Despite Hayako promising not to make him take the blood tablets if he did what he was asked, once again he was throwing up blood from the tablets forced him to take. After a few days of interrupted rest he had started to gain some of the blood he had lost. Hayako had taken this badly. Worried that as soon as Zero gained some kind of strength again he would fight against Hayako and run off. He wouldn't lose his precious hunter, who was not only beautiful he was weak, and prey for when Hayako was angry. Zero's stomach heaved and he was pulled into a half sitting position as he threw up yet another stream of blood.

Zero had just managed to still the acidic burn in his throat when Hayako threw open the door. His face was the picture of anger. "What did you do you brat! I know you did something." He gripped Zero by his silver hair, relishing the feeling of hurting something so fragile. Zero felt his stomach begin to turn from the sudden movement. Hayako pulled Zero from under the covers and let him drop onto the floor.

Zero tried to catch himself but he was too weak to stop him landing face down with a thud. Hayako didn't even pause; he grabbed Zero by the back of his shirt and pulled him up so that he was choking. Again he threw Zero against a wall. Zero offered no resistance to the treatment only moaning in pain when he hit the knob of the cupboard on his face. Zero fell to the floor and lay there in a crumpled heap. Hayako seemed to repent what he did for a moment; his next action was as worse as the others. He pulled the top two buttons off Zero's shirt and forced his lips on Zero's.

Kaname was still running but thankfully he could see an outline of a big house on the horizon. At his speed he was at least five minutes away. But something was giving him a bad feeling, instead of turning around in fear for himself. He ran faster terrified of what the feeling might mean for his precious Zero.

Kaname arrived at the house, slowing down and crouching behind a bush. He could see five guards, they smelt like normal hunters to him. No special powers, but his nose was unable to smell vampire weapons. He swallowed hard and forced his face from a terrified expression to one of nonchalance. He waltzed up to the door. Windows, fences and lights smashing as he walked up the path. The hunters were young, clearly just filling in the hours of service that they have to do before they are allowed to go out on missions with their teachers. A few of them pulled out the basic weapons that they were allowed on their low level but as Kaname walked closer and closer they dropped them on the ground and fled away from the house. Kaname didn't shout after them. They weren't what he was after. He splintered the door.

He heard flustered footsteps and the sound of a maid wiping their hands against their apron. Kaname's senses were in overdrive, every sound he heard seemed to loud, even the sound of his hair whipping in the air was setting him on edge. A maid scurried out clearly busy in her own little world. Her apron was covered in tomato seeds and was wet from what smelt like dish water. Kaname wrinkled his nose a little but his angry aura caused the maid to look up. She stuttered out a few words and bowed a million times.

Kaname gave up on the maid who was in shock. He walked up the stairs making his footsteps light so that he could surprise whoever was there. A small feeble voice called up the stairs "Sir? The guest lounge is down the hall, should you like too-" Kaname cut her off with a cold stare. She rushed back to her kitchen scared of the visitor.

Kaname continued up the stairs. He was following the scent of blood, a strong thick berry smell. It was Zero's blood, the smell of it made him shiver and he went faster. He heard banging and the sound of Zero moaning in pain. He ran faster and turned the door where the sound and smell was coming from into dust.

Hayako had Zero's arms pinned to his sides; he was forcing Zero against the wall by his shoulders. There was blood all over the floor and Kaname could see the red of Zero's eyes. Hayako spotted Kaname and hissed in anger at Zero. He smashed Zero's head against the wall. Zero cried out "KANAME!"

Kaname snapped he threw himself into Hayako. Zero fell but Kaname caught him cradling his head in his hands. He held Zero in his arms. It seemed like he hadn't held the boy in his arms for so long.

Hayako stood up slowly and pulled out his sword from its scythe on his back. He moved in circles around Kaname who just stared at him. Kaname lowered Zero and snarled protectively. He was angry, angry that Hayako had bruised the lips of his lover, and he could smell on Zero's breath the scent of the blood tablets, he knew they made Zero throw up all of the blood in his stomach when it reacted with the hunter's blood.

The rest of the vampire and hunter cohort that were living in Kaname's house were crowded on couches in the dining room sitting in their couples, minus Takuma and Kain. Takuma was lying at Rima and Senri's feet reading a manga. Kain was keeping a watchful eye on his cousin who was sitting close to Yukki and holding her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm soooo sorry this took so long! Really sorry, I promise promise promise that I will update so much faster. Goodness I'm sorry. Please forgive me, *gives cute author puppy eyes*

CHAPTER TWELEVE

The room that held Hayako and Kaname's fight looked like it had been part of a freak tornado. There were wood splinters covering the floor, splatters of deep crimson blood and bits of torn clothing. Hayako's eyes were in slits from the pain of constantly dodging and swiping with his heavy weapon. While Kaname was struggling to keep his face clear of the actual pain that he was feeling. They both paused for a moment. Pretending that they weren't tired, both stared at the other then they looked at an unconscious Zero, who was covered in blood from himself, Hayako and Kaname.

Hayako looked at Kaname, "He brought all the other vampire's in you know. Without such a pretty face heading my campaign I wouldn't have been able to have killed so many vampire you know. And that pretty Ruka of yours? She made a beautiful experiment, her whole family actually. So tell me Kaname do you surround yourself with beautiful people to hide your ugliness or do you convince them that you are just as good hmm?" Hayako's sneering face looked straight into Kaname's.

Kaname growled. "I don't know what you did to Ruka, but you have no right to go near anything that is mine. I surround myself with people who will support me when I need them not just pad out their own pockets. AND you have no right to call me by my given name. " Hayako smirked again

"Is that so KURAN-sama? Then where are your amazing friends right now?" Kaname stood up straighter and folded his arms. He could feel the whole group aura's coming in towards him now.

Almost at once the vampire's shot a look at each other. They could feel that Kaname needed them. Cross tried to block their path. "Where do you lot think you're going? Takuma! Tell them, they are under my care. No, you're not leaving to go on some wild goose chase without my knowing!"

Takuma stepped forward politely and smiled tightly at Cross. "If you want to save your precious Zero cross we have to follow to where ever Kaname is calling us too. And as he is a pure blood disobeying this call would be punishable by death." He said the whole sentence in such a cheery manner you would've thought that he was going on a picnic.

Yagari stood behind the group. "We're going with you then." Takuma bowed and Senri yawned. "Let's just go, the humans can follow our trail."

Cross pouted and Yagari rolled his eyes but let it slip, the night class took off leaving cross and Yagari following their trail.

Kaname relaxed, they were almost there. From his quick sweep of the area they were about to head straight into twenty crazed vampires. He hoped that they could at least reach the front of the house before they encountered them. Mentally, Kaname told them to hurry up.

Hayako finally regained some of his strength; he used it to take another swing at Kaname, who dodged it gracefully. Zero who was on the ground finally started to come out of his unconsciousness. Kaname stood over him protectively. "He's mine, you may have killed Ruka and her family Hayako, but you can't take my Zero."

Zero twitched and his voice was audible even in its weak state. "No one owns me." Kaname stopped anger in his face. _'I go all the way here to save Zero and all he can say is no one owns me! I was trying to protect him!'_Kaname heard Zero take another soft breath, "except Kaname."

Hanabusa swore, loudly. There were twenty crazed vampire smelling things, but their arms and faces were so cut up that they looked more like Zombies. Yuki hid in Hanabusa's chest for a moment then pulled out Artemis. Rima was already in the air summoning electricity and sending shock waves into a few of them. Takuma just stared, while Cross and Yagari were pulling weapons from their sheaths and running forward. Yagari turned and spoke over his shoulder "You lot keep on going, I reckon Cross wants to take this lot on by himself." The knight class nodded serious in the heat of the moment and headed off into the mansion that was looming like a haunted house in front of them.

Takuma was the first inside disintegrating the door and ignoring the frightened whimpers of a maid. He dashed up stairs with the others following in his footsteps. He followed the scent of blood, he knew only two of the scents. One was Kaname's and the other was Zero Kiryuu's.

Hanabusa over took him with Kain and Yuki hot on his heels. Every one of them had worry on their face. They could hear the swishing sounds of weapons and the parting ripping sound that came from tearing skin apart.

"Kaname-Sama!" Instantly all six of them were spread out, forming a circle around Kaname, Zero and Hayako. Hayako slashed at Kaname's arm. In return Kaname rolled and came up in a crouching position he locked eyes with Hayako, the evil hunter seemed to tremble small vibrations shooting along his spine and causing a visible shake in his body.

A tortured cry rang out. It was coming from the top level of the house. Cross's adrenaline filled face turned to Yagari's back. They had only successfully killed three of the mutant vampires. They'd noticed that they retained any cuts and scratches given to them, but they seemed to be bloodless responding to pain only in muted grunts and blinks. "Yagari…honey, I don't think they're going to stop…" Just as Kaien cross said that the seventeen of the vampires that were left all turned in unison and started to march towards the door.

Cross and Yagari chased after them feeling like they were chasing butterflies in the wind.

Hayako's blood spurted like a fountain from his chest. He stumbled and his eyes bulged, Kaname just stood there, he was drawing energy from his friend who were circled around him. The silver haired hunter had pulled himself up and helped himself to the silver gun from inside Kaname's pocket.

Kaname reached out a hand to stop Zero. "It won't have any effect on him, he's a hunter and a human." Kaname spat out the last word, his hand tightening on Zero's. Zero pulled away, his voice still weak and raspy because of the amount of punishment his body had been under. "Mine, mine I take him. His not yours to kill Kaname…no! Let me!"

Kaname decided that just this once the hunter could learn to forgive him. With a wave of his hand Zero was once again unconscious on the floor. Rima's fingers were twitching with electricity bolts and Shikki's whole hand was bleeding with a blood whip swirling around his arm. Shikki looked back at Kaname for permission, with a slight nod of his head Kaname gave Shikki permission. Shikki flicked his wrist and wrapped the blood whip around Hayako's torso tearing the flesh as if it were tissue paper.

Kaname let a small smile slide onto his face as he lifted Zero up from the ground. The hunter's head lolling around in his arms. Kaname kissed Zero's neck, angered by the bumps and scabs that were covering most of the skin. Kaname walked into an empty room leaving Takuma in charge once more while he took care of his precious lover. Kaname bit his finger and sucked out the blood until his mouth was full. Then he pressed his lips onto Zero's bruise ones gently and slowly dripped the blood into Zero's mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

Hayako was shackled with his hands above his head in the basement of the Kuran mansion. He had a pool of blood beneath him and Kaname was standing with his hands in his pockets staring at him. He had a look of disgust on his face.

There was a touch of irony with the position that Hayako was in because he was in the same position that he had put Zero in not so long ago.

Kaname shifted his position "You really disgust me. Rido who is my uncle, promised to turn you if you promised to become his slave. Yet once he died you turned wild, angered by the one that killed him. Or so you told yourself. Zero is my boyfriend, soon to be fiance, yet you insisted on forcing yourself on him. Surely if you hated him that much, you would agree as a hunter, that a swift death would have been sufficient." Kaname crouched down so that he was eye level with Hayako. He gripped his hair and stood up pulling his prisoner up with him.

"Why did you do it! All the vampire's that you turned into half human freaks. All the lives that you ruined!" Kaname was referring to the twenty vampires that had once all been Level E, D or some even were B.

Hayako looked up into Kaname's face his breathing was heavy and his voice was scratchy. "I wanted to get rid of all the vampires. Get rid of the entire race, the glory would all be mine." His eyes glinted with the thought.

"Everyone would remember my name for years, and Kiryu? He'd be mine, his silver soft hair, the lilac eyes, and the smile that comes out as often as the sun in winter. His laugh it would all be for me." Kaname refrained from killing him right there and then.

Hayako continued. "No matter how long I had gone, he would always be mine, everyone old and new would know that he was mine. I own him and nobody could change that."

Kaname's eyes widened. Hayako, the leader of the hunter's association was scared of death and his obsession with owning Zero was the fear of rejection. To make what he was scared of seem not so bad, he had continuously hurt Zero and had tried to make a name for himself by killing every vampire that there was. A delusional, weak hunter.

Kaname had no sympathy for him, because even as Hayako admitted his fears he could sense that he was planning how to punish Zero for leaving him and working out how to kill Kaname. No matter how nice anyone was to him he would always distrust them and cause hurt and pain. Kaname looked down at the pitiful creature below him. He let him smash down onto the hard stone again.

"Because I am not as cruel as you Hayako I want you to count to three." Kaname had made up his mind about his punishment.

It wasn't something that he wanted to do but as the leader of the vampire race and Zero's lover, he couldn't allow for something like this to ever happen again.

Yagari was resting from the injuries that he had encountered from trying to stop the vampires from approaching Kaname.

Kaien Cross was busy talking things over with the firm that had made the blood tablets. They were very close to making a breakthrough on blood tablets that Zero could take. Ones that wouldn't make him throw up blood.

Kaien was trying to convince the pharmacy to let go of the so called 'cure' for vampires.

It was Kaname's job to make sure that never again could Hayako or anyone like him spread so much evil.

Hayako's plans had left trails of destruction on everything that it had touched. All the vampires that had tried to take the cure to turn back into humans had to be killed.

When it had happened, human lovers had turned up begging for their lover to be saved. It had been a terrible sight to witness and Kaname was grateful to the hunters that had agreed to take the job on.

Not even his very own night class could keep a strong resolve for long. "One…two" Before Hayako reached three Kaname broke his neck.

Immediately Hayako relaxed and his body fell to the floor. Closing his eyes and trying to erase the memory of what he had just done. Kaname walked out of the cell, someone would deal with the body later.

At the moment knowing that everything that had been done had only been because of one man's stupidity and fear, his façade started to break. Kaname clasped a hand around his face to hide his tears. He sat down in his office, what if Hayako hadn't had his obsession with Zero? He would be saying good bye to Zero for all eternity.

There was a soft knock on his door and Kaname wiped away all the tears. "Come in." His voice was gruff.

Zero let himself in, his lilac eyes were filled with worry. Kaname stood up "Zero, I thought I told you to rest." He tried to guide Zero back to his room but the stubborn hunter ducked under his arm.

"No, I want to know that you're okay." Zero's voice made Kaname freeze in his tracks as a pureblood it was rare that someone demanded to know that he was okay.

Kaname turned around, "Zero…I'm fine, I'm just glad that you're with me again." He walked back to Zero and pulled him into a hug kissing the boy's hair and breathing in the sweet berry scent. Kaname kissed the soft skin and Zero let his head rest in Kaname's chest. Finally Zero felt that he was where he belonged. No longer a shunted Halfling, he just wanted to be Kaname's.

'Zero is so innocent, how could I tell him about Hayako's obsession, or the reason that he did it was that he was scared to die. Zero, he was far too fragile. ' Kaname held Zero in his arms pulling him onto his lap on a chair. Zero stubbornly kept in face in Kaname's chest, refusing to look up even when Kaname put a finger under his chin to lift it up. Kaname laughed gently "Zero we need to talk."

Zero shook his head "No, I don't want to know anymore. I'm sick of it, everything I touch goes wrong, I'm cursed you know Kaname, so you better watch out." He sounded like a child and Kaname pulled him closer. "

Zero, that isn't true." Kaname pulled Zero's mouth to his, pressing them on Zero's softly. Initially Zero stiffened, not moving from the all too familiar gesture, then he relaxed. This was Kaname, someone who he wanted to belong to forever who, despite the differences they may have had before, he loved.

Kaname let Zero lead the kiss but he reached for a white box which was tied with a pink ribbon chosen by Yuki. Zero noticed Kaname's action and broke the kiss. "Kaname?"

Kaname was caught with the box halfway out of the draw and his eyes closed waiting for more. He opened his eyes and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry?" Zero pouted, "You're forgiven if you tell me what is in that box."

Kaname cringed, "Well." He stood up letting Zero slowly slide of his lap. He turned and faced Zero then got down on his knee. "Zero, when you were gone, I was so worried. I couldn't sleep from the worry. I want you to stay with me by my side forever." Kaname opened the box revealing a beautiful ring.

Watching Zero's face he stuttered "I mean if you want to that is. Of course you know, if you don't you-" Zero let out a strangled sound.

"Kaname, yes. You're a total idiot, and all that, but yes." Zero's eyes were wide with happiness and it took Kaname a moment to make sure that he wasn't actually making the level E say it.

The night class and Yagari with Cross chuckled, sighed, and bounced in their happiness for the couple.

Cross couldn't control himself he burst into the room and half strangled both Kaname and Zero. "Oooh! I just knew you two were together. To think my little son is getting all married! He doesn't need his daddy anymore."

Yagari came up behind Cross and separated him from a scowling Zero (now with a ring on his finger) and a smiling Kaname who didn't look all that bothered.

"Congratulations." Yagari's voice gave away exactly what he wanted to say _'you hurt him, and you're dead.'_

Zero cuddled into Kaname's side glad that he was with him. He whispered so that only the pure blood could hear "I love you." Kaname squeezed Zero's shoulder lovingly.

AN: Well how was that? A bit of a time skip, I know. But it was a little stale, and besides I think it was cute but maybe you know. I'm biased and all that. And if anyone's interested I've got another chapter in mind since you know this one was very cheesey.


	14. Chapter 14

There were a few accusing glares thrown around, and some awkward shuffling and coughing from a few of the vampire council members. The hunters who were at the ceremony looked at the red roses and white lillies that adorned the trellises surrounding the wedding party.

The wedding was set outside of one of the Kuran mansions. The grass had been nurtured until it was glowing a healthy emerald green colour. There ad been a small wooden stage set up the front and the chairs arranged in rows in front of it . There was a large aisle for Zero and Yagari to walk down.

Even the aisle itself was decorated by two lines of red roses and lillies. The colour of the scheme of the wedding was deep crimson red and Chinese white. Purity and love. There were white painted trellises with the two flowers bordering the edges of them.

Where Kaname and Zero stood a white canopy, with red chiffon material hanging down and sitting in a bow on top, had been hung. The whole set up was beautiful, most guests would still be staring at all of the decorations is it hadn't been for the stunning bridal party. The night class had been paired up and dressed in the right colours. Senri had been dressed in a red tuxedo and Rima in a cute white dress that complemented the simplicity of Senri's outfit perfectly.

Kain was dressed in a similar red tuxedo, but carrying Ruka's white lilly in his breast pocket. Ruka held a red rose corset on her hand and walked down the aisle in a flowing simple white ball gown that flaunted her figure perfectly.

Then came Aidou leading Yuki. Aidou was wearing a red suit also. His blond hair had been tamed a little by Yuki's hand before they walked down the aisle. Yuki looked beautiful with her hair tossed back and a few locks pinned up to give her a 'windswept' look. Her cheeks had been touched with some blush and her lashes lengthened with mascara. Her dress ended just below her knees and there were a few delicate touches and a simple plaited halter neck.

But everyone's eyes turned to Zero who looked to good for words in his fitting white tuxedo and red tie. His silver hair rustled in the wind and his lilac eyes stared straight at Kaname with a strong intensity. No one could pull their eyes away from him as he walked down the aisle.

Zero walked down the aisle cursing Kaname with every cuss word under the sun. "How come I have to walk down the aisle anyway!"

"Shut up, we'll both get Kaname and Kaien later." Yagari growled quietly.

Zero sniggered at Yagari, "nice suit by the way...you look _so_ smart." Yagari was wearing a white suit the same as Zero except his had a red rose bouquet stuffed into the pocket and a

"I said shut up, besides you can't talk. Yours is way worse than mine..._honey." _

"Oi, that was one time. He doesn't even call me that normally I swear!"

Kaname and Kaien watched Zero and Yagari as they came into ear shot. Kaien glared at Yagari, "act normal! Stop distracting Zero this is his wedding day, not hunter induction. It's very important."

"If it's my wedding day, why am I wearing a white suit!" Zero hissed back, they were five slow steps away from Kaname and Kaien now.

"It's a tuxedo, and they're in fashion now apparently. Besides Yuki picked them out not me." Kaname shot back, keeping a smile on his face expertly. He reached a gentle hand out to Zero.

Zero rolled his eyes and let Yagari and Kaname exchange bows and put Zero's hand in Kaname's. "Who put Yuki in charge of anything?"

"It was her or Aidou." Kaname shrugged.

"Kaname...you do realise that they're like together now right?" Kaname's eyes widened. Zero struggled not to laugh. "so you didn't...baka."

The priest stepped up to the block and Kaname let go of Zero's hand the both of them turning to face him. "We are gathered here to day to celebrate the joining of two young lovers. Kaname and Zero." The priest surveyed the crowed and clasped his hands together. "The joining of two such people is an important event and one I'm sure will become a treasured memory in many people's hearts."

There was an awkward pause. The priest watched the crowd again. "If anyone knows any reason as to why the two shouldn't be married please speak now, or forever hold your piece." Hunters sat on their hands and bit their lips to stop themselves from talking.

Finally the awkward moment was over and Kaname caught Zero's lips with his own. Sealing their lives together, for all eternity.

AN: XD nothing like a bit of cheesy romantic love to end a story. XOXOX Finished it two years later...sorry about the wait.


End file.
